Meeting Annie
by xXxRandom KatxXx
Summary: The boys attack a wolf, only to find out she's their new roommate! Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

My second story in one day, I'm proud! Big thanks to AnnaConda1209 for being the first reviewer on 'When She Cries', thanks girl!

Meeting Annie Chapter 1

(No one's POV, New York City, 7:00pm)

A white wolf walked down an alley, head high, it's blue eyes glistening happily . It hummed a tune, and strolled across the street into Central Park...

~Meanwhile~

4 penguins were sitting atop a clock-tower, the Central Park Zoo's clock tower in fact; watching a wolf stroll along. One of the penguins, the flat-headed one, spoke to the tallest. "Kowalski, options of wolf takedown procedures." Kowalski pulled out a notepad and replied. "Only the direct approach will take him down, Skipper." The smallest penguin spoke up. "Perhaps the lad is out for a stroll, Skippah?" "Of course, then maybe we can ask him if we can have a ride on his magical lunacorn!" The small penguin smiled happily. "Oh Skippah, does he really have a live lunacorn? Maybe-OW!" Skipper cut him off with a slap upside the head. "Private, lunacorns- oh nevermind." A grunted "Lezzget'm." was heard from the fourth penguin. "Agreed, let's give this wolf a New York welcome, boys."

~Back with the wolf~

The wolf was settled down under the tree, watching the stars when it heard a thud. It looked up to see a black streak that hit it in the back of the neck, everything going black.

~Elsewhere~

"Dang animals." A redheaded zookeeper growled, looking over the gate to the penguin habitat. "5 minutes until closing time and you pick NOW to go missing! I had better go find them." The zookeeper, Alice (according to the nametag on her yellow vest), grumbled. Said zookeeper was heading to the popcorn stand to get some bait for the birds when she saw something white out of the corner of her eye. Alice walked out of the main gates, into Central Park and over to the whatever-it-was. Upon getting closer, she realized the 'thing' was an unconscious wolf. Alice pulled her walkie-talkie out. "Doc, I hope your sitting down 'cause you're never gonna believe this..."

A/N: Yes it's short! It's the first chapter; what do you expect!


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Annie Chapter 2

~Zoo's Animal hospital, 8:00am, (no one's POV)~

The wolf opened its eyes just to be blinded by the sun. Standing up it banged it's skull against the roof of the cage. "_Cage?"_ The wolf thought "_Since when was I in a cage?" _ It whimpered, rubbing the top of it's head.

"Now now little one." A male voice shook the wolf out of it's thoughts. "Looks like your a healthy little girl, huh?" He smiled, looking at a clip board. She wagged her tail and stuck a paw through the bars, yipping happily. "You are a sweet one aren't you?" He laughed. The glasses bouncing on his young face

If she could the wolf would have grinned at him. " I bet you're ready to meet your new friends aren't you?" The wolf's tail thumped harder against the bars of the cage. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to name you first." Her tail stopped thumping and she whined. "Oh all right, We can decide on your name on the way." The wolf yipped in response.

The vet grabbed a leash, and opened the door to put it on her when the wolf slipped past him and on to the floor. She looked around, frantic before her eyes fell on a text-to-speech machine, used for a study on the chimps .* The wolf saw it laying on the table, she bumped the table hard, sending the machine to the ground. She caught it with her teeth, setting it down gently on the floor. She pressed the 'on' button with her right paw. She pressed the letters A-N-N-I-E and hit 'enter' when the machines voice sounded the vet turned to her. "Who's Annie?".

"I-am-Annie" it responded. The vet's eyes widened. "You understand me?" She nodded. "I-will-not-hurt-you." The machine spoke again. "Why didn't you try to run away?" He asked. "I-am-not-stupid ." She responded. He sighed. "No-words-to-anyone-about-me-I'm-just-another-wolf." "About that..." He said "We don't have a wolf enclosure so you'll have to bunk with the penguins, just don't eat them and we'll be ok." The wolf bark-laughed. "Can-we-get-going?" She asked. "On one condition: we meet here every night, I work late, and frankly, I'm lonely!" Annie smiled "Of-course! What-is-your-name?" "Franklin Ugene Rimone at your service." He mock-bowed. She grinned (as only a wolf can) and bowed "Annistasia-Renee-Rija, Call-me-Annie-or-Taizia. Call-me-both-and-you-die ." She growled playfully.

"Well, **Taz **let's go meet your roommates!" She sent him a look and Franklin put the leash around her neck and the duo trotted over to the penguin habitat.

A/N: All right! second chapter is up! Yay! Question: do you guys think I should make a second chapter for When She Cries?


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Annie Chapter 3

* * *

><p>(no one's POV) 12:00pm, Central Park Zoo.<p>

Franklin and Annie walked over to the penguin habitat where the penguins were waving at a group of kids that were throwing them popcorn. "Well boys and girl, it looks like you get a new roommate." Franklin spoke. The penguins turned to him, looking for said roommate.

Franlin opened the enclosure and pushed the wolf in roughly. When she looked at him in disbelief he whispered. "Just to keep up appearances, Ann." She winked at him and turned to the birds as Franklin walked away.

"What is your business here, wolf?" Skipper barked. Annie spoke softly with an air of respect. "I was captured by the female zookeeper and brought here." "Then why are you in our HQ?" Last time I checked my team isn't a pack of wolves!" he growled.

"Sir, if I knew I would tell you." Ann replied calmly. "Fine! Don't tell us!" Lets see what you say tonight when you're sleeping outside!Skipper exploded, he motioned for the boys to go inside and he followed them. Ann's ears drooped but she nodded and walked over to the edge of the ice floe, looking slightly forlorn.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>Ann had closed her eyes and fell asleep while the penguins were inside the HQ , so she didn't see when two punk-ish boys walked up. She did, however, hear something fly over her head. she raised her head and looked around only to get hit by a rock in-between the eyes. One of the kids threw a large stone at her hip with all of his might.<p>

The force of the impact caused Ann's hipbone to break with an audible 'SNAP!' When she yelped in pain, it caused Private to open the fish-bowl door of the HQ and was shocked to see Ann getting pummeled by a shower of rocks. He whistled to her and motioned to come inside.

She ran/limped over as fast as possible, one last stone hit her damaged hip and she lost her balance and tumbled down the ladder, crushing her hip even more. Ann's cry of pain caught the attention of all the penguins.

She turned her head towards Private. "Thank you lil' darlin' for saving me." "Your welcome Miss..." "Annistasia Rija, Annie for short.""I'm Private and this is Skipper, Kowalski and Rico." Private said, pointing to each as he said the names.

Skipper walked over to the telescope and looked out. "They still there?" Ann asked. He nodded."Well, looks like we're stuck with you until those boys go home."

Rico started jumping up and down, pointing at Ann's leg and babbling. "dsgbftr dsxjrtjkh oh dhytkh gnuy leg!" "What? You want to see my leg?" Rico nodded. She lay down and Rico touched her leg, Ann winced but didn't make any other signs of discomfort.

"Broken." He grunted. "Kowalski, go patch the lady up." Skipper stated, annoyed. Ann shook her head. "No, the humans will notice something like that, after a little rest I'll be fine.""But Annie!" Private started. Ann turned to him. "Trust me, I've had much worse." "I'll believe you're fine when you can walk, soldier!

Ann picked herself up off the ground only to fall on her hip, making her scream. "That's it, we're taking you to the vet!" Skipper yelled. "Fine... Rico, I'll need a skateboard." Ann grumbled. After getting the skateboard, Ann eased herself down on it. Using her front paws, Ann pulled herself around the HQ. Satisfied she had someway to move, skipper turned to his team.

"Alright men, we head out in 6 hours, closing time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I said I'd update soon, but I got caught up in school and working on some Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics that aren't very popular, there may not be as many stories in POM but at least when someone reads my story they review it! Well, I'm (almost) done with my rant so read, review and WILL SOMEBODY ENTER THE FREAKING DRAWING CONTEST! DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME: I'M NOT OVERREACTING! I haven't even gotten a single entry and there are prizes to be won! the deadline is 5-1-11! PLZ PLZ PLZ enter!**

* * *

><p>Meeting Annie Chapter 4<p>

~Central Park Zoo, Franklin's Office, 6:00 pm, *No ones POV*~

Annie dragged herself, Penguins in tow, to Franklin's office. Rico knocked on the door , there was some shuffling and he opened the door. Franklin was about to greet her until he saw the way she looked at him; Her blue eyes were glassy with pain, she whimpered and Franklin picked her up carefully, wary of her leg.

He set her down on the table gently and put the text-to-speech in front of the penguins and they looked at him curiously. Ann pulled the machine to her and turned it on.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Boys-hit-me-with-rocks-hurts-bad-think-leg-broken-hurry-pass-out-soon." Ann's typing was rushed, she was slipping into unconsiousness quickly.

Ann howled in pain and sunk down, her eyes closed as she gave into the darkness.

Franklin picked Annie up and upon seeing the confused looks from the penguins he spoke.

"I have to take an x-ray and see what's broken and what I need to fix, you boys come back in an hour."

~later~

Franklin came running over to the penguin habitat, huffing and puffing. " Guys, We have bad news; Ann's hipbone broke in two places, one is just there, but the other half lodged itself in her spinal cord, She maybe paralized from the waist down, permanantly ."

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! Cliffie AND a filler; yep I've stooped to my lowest! Do you think this chappie was rushed? Should I make it longer and repost it? REVIEW please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Annie/Franklin speaking normally"

_"Annie using Text to speech"_

**A/N:I really didn't like this chapter, so get a load of my commentary at the bottom, Look for the *'s**

* * *

><p>Meeting Annie Chapter 5<p>

~Zoo's Animal hospital, the operating room, 7:30 pm *no one's POV*~

"How's she looking doc?" A nurse asked. The doctor (Franklin) sighed. "She'll live."_ "But what life will it be for her_?" He added silently. He picked Annie up and set her in a cage.

~The next day~

Annie's eyes fluttered open to sunlight streaming into her eyes, she jumped upwards and slammed her head into the top of the cage.* She let out an irritated huff, gently rubbing the top of her head. Franklin chuckled, spooking her for a moment when making her scowl at him.

She looked at the Text-To-Speech and over to Franklin. He walked over to the Text-To-Speech and slipped it through the bars of the cage. Ann pressed the 'on' button and typed up her message.

"How am I looking?" 

"Your hipbone broke in two places, one of the pieces hit your spinal cord, you may be paralyzed permanently."

" I'm not dying... am I?"

"No, the paralyzation won't kill you, just make life a bit more challenging."

"Good thing I like challenges huh?"

*pause*

"So when do I get out of this place? It isn't exactly the Ritz Hotel."

"You can leave as soon as I give you a quick once-over."

Franklin did his examination, picked Annie up and set her back in the enclosure. "Just, don't overdo it." He whispered, setting her down gently. Ann mock-saluted him as the penguins surrounded her. Ann repeated her conversation with the doctor."Well, I had better get used to the skateboard, I'll be using it a lot, now."She laughed sadly**.

"Rico, skateboard me!" Skipper shouted, handing said item over to her, the penguins helped Annie on it while she wheeled herself around the ice floe with her front paws. Ann was on the road to recovery and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, still no hits on the contest but there has been some activity on my poll, so whoever has done it, thanks! And lookie! Everyone that reviewed last chapter gets a online cookie! (not the cookies like the ones that track your history, chocolate chip cookies, lol!) So read &amp; review before I sic Annie's brother on you!<strong>

_***does this sound familiar? **_

_*** * Wow, Contradiction much?**_


	6. PLEASE READ

Hi Everyone,

I'm sorry to say that I'll be taking a short leave from Fanfiction. Why? Because I could very well fail the 9th grade. I won't be abandoning any of my fics though. I will be back around late June unless I finish the grade sooner. If I post ANYTHING on before June 30th please remind me that I still have things to do as I am bad about 'binging' on Fanfics when I'm upset. If you are religious please keep me in your prayers as I am struggling with this addiction. Please do not make fun of me and please support me in this trying time.

Best Wishes,

Random Kat


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Annie has a slight southern accent, so it may be a little hard to read.

_"thinking" **Narrator **_"talking"

* * *

><p>~Central Park zoo, Sunday, 12:00 pm,2 months after the attack (no one's POV)~<p>

**_It had been a long two months: Annie had fought infections, limitations and much more, so the penguins decided to take a day off while the zoo was closed._**

Annie, Skipper and Private were standing around on top of the ice floe, feeling bored.

Annie wheeled herself over to Skipper using her skateboard-wheelchair and asked. "So what are we gonna do today?" . Skipper put a flipper under his beak, thinking. "I'm up for suggestions." Private raised his hand eagerly. "Maybe we could show Annie the zoo, she hasn't met any of the other animals."

Ann smiled. "I think that's a great idea Private!" The duo turned to Skipper, waiting for his response. "Fine, we just have to be home by 1400 hours." Ann wheeled herself over to the chrome fish-bowl entrance and pushed it aside, sticking her muzzle in and yelled " K'Walski, Rico, Get your skinny carcasses up here!"

Once the team was assembled, they used the sewer to get to the front gates of the zoo (since Annie couldn't jump the fence). The group was strolling along when King Julien saw them. "Hello neighbors... And der pretty lady friend." Julien jumped over the brick wall and landed in front of Annie, Mort and Maurice in tow.

To Annie's disgust, the lemur king leaned up against her.

"Dance with me, pretty lady, Mort turn up de boomy-box!" He yelled. The music was turned on and Julien grabbed Annie by the front paws, tugging her off of her skateboard and making her fall onto the concrete. Julien looked puzzled by this. "Why aren't you shaking your booty, pretty lady?" Annie looked at him, slightly irked that he made her fall. "I can't dance, darlin', not with my legs." He looked at her and started laughing. "Dat is not being possible, everyone can dance!"

After being pulled off of her skateboard for the second time, Annie was furious. "Do you have de stupids, pretty lady, your not dancing!" Annie snarled at him, bearing her fangs. "YOU ARE THE STUPID ONE! WHAT PART OF 'I CAN'T DANCE' DID YOU NOT GET!"

King Julien, sensing danger, ran away as fast as possible, tripping over Mort and Maurice. "The pretty lady is a foosa-dog, run!"

* * *

><p>After the run-in with the lemurs, The penguins decided to introduce her to the other animals, Phil and Mason, Bada and Bing, Barry and Burt.<p>

* * *

><p>The penguins and Annie were walking past the Otter habitat when Marlene appeared.<p>

"Hey guys!" She waved, jumping out of her enclosure.

Finally noticing Annie, Marlene began to shake her paw excitedly. "Hi, I'm Marlene. I've never seen you before, are you new here?"

"No, I've been here for a little over two months. I was in an accident right after I arrived here and the guys have been helping me around."

"Well, if you ever need a girl to talk to, I'll be here." Marlene smiled.

* * *

><p>Annie flopped down on her dog bed, mulling over the days events, smiling, falling into a deep sleep.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Everyone!

I was just wondering if anyone was reading this story anymore, I don't want to continue a story no one is reading. If anyone want to see the end of this story, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Thanks,

RK


	9. Chapter 9

After reading the brain-bleach-worthy chapters I posted on this site several months ago, I have decided to delete Meeting Annie, but I'm going to combine both stories and re-create those chapters. I will keep this story up for 3 weeks after this message, please take this story off your favorites/story alerts and switch it to I Miss You.

If you have any Ideas for this new story, please pm me or review them to me.

Thank you,

RK


	10. Chapter 10

**_After hearing everyone wanting me to finish these stories individually, I have obliged. Please enjoy the last chapter of Meeting Annie._**

* * *

><p>Annie's condition had deteriorated over the last few months of her life, she had gotten an infection in her spine from the surgery and it would have take several other surgeries to get her to a somewhat normal state.<p>

The commissioner had come earlier that morning, his news was grim. Annie's surgeries would be too expensive, she would have to be put down.

At 9:45 AM on 2-23-2004, Annastasia Sierra Rija died.

Four months later, the Vestuvius twins were convicted with animal cruelty after finding an emaciated puppy in their yard, tied to a tree. They soon confessed they had stoned Annie and were sentenced to five years in prison.

The puppy was taken to the zoo, it turned out to be a wolf pup by the name of Kessandra Amelia Rija, Annie's youngest pup.

Kesi grew up to be a mascot for the zoo and eventually fell in love with Private, they soon became mates and currently are trying to adopt a pup.

In honor of Annie's death, a statue of her was made in fall of 2004 and put at the entrance of the Zoo, a reminder to all to keep giong, even when all hope was lost.

The End.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annnnnnnd... that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it, please review. <strong>_


End file.
